bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher Love
Higher Love is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman, and the 18th episode of the show overall''. Higher Love, along with the rest of Season 2, premiered on July 17, 2015. Synopsis Princess Carolyn sees an opportunity when Mr. Peanutbutter's agent dies. BoJack flips when he says the "''L" word out loud to Wanda. Plot Mr. Peanutbutter's frustrated accountant Oxnard, tells him PB Livin' is bankrupt, due to Mr. Peanutbutter and Todd going through with their terrible business ideas. He angrily tells Mr. Peanutbutter to get a job. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to see his agent, Ronnie Bonito. After waiting outside all day, he goes into his office, to find Ronnie has accidentally died from auto-erotic asphyxiation. BoJack shows Wanda, that he bought a pager for himself so that they can page each other. Wanda is flattered by the gesture. BoJack goes to leave, but he accidentally says "Love ya" as he walks away. This freaks him out, so he detracts the statement, and says "No I don’t!" and runs out the door. Outside, BoJack regrets his reaction and realizes he forgot his keys inside. Not wanting to face Wanda, he steals a stroller from a baby and rolls downhill. Princess Carolyn arrives to work late, with gravy on the front of her dress, and with a broken heel. She begs to hold the elevator, but the people inside don't notice her. She tells Rutabaga that it's a good thing she's invisible around here, so no one notices how much of a mess she is. Rutabaga reassures her that he notices her, and asks if she wants "the movie star speech," but she assures him she'll be okay. Diane asks Mr. Peanutbutter what his plans are for today. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her that he's going to leave everything up to destiny, and just go wonder around Hollywoo and wait to be discovered—the same way he got his sitcom. Diane asks, if he's also going to find a new agent, and go on auditions. He laughs at this and walks out of the house. Diane expresses concern and says they could potentially lose their home. BoJack asks Diane for help about his "love ya" flub, saying that he just isn't looking forward to having a conversation, about his and Wanda's relationship after work. He then gets the idea to never stop working in order to avoid that awkward conversation. Princess Carolyn arrives at her meeting late. She's told by Mr. Witherspoon, that the agents who came to work on time are reaching out to Ronnie's clients. Princess Carolyn is left with the only leftover—Mr. Peanutbutter. Meanwhile, Mr. Peanutbutter is walking around Hollywoo. He eventually gets the idea to work in a Lady Footlocker. BoJack's plan doesn't work, as Kelsey says union rules prevent them from working past a certain time. He recruits his costar, Corduroy Jackson Jackson, to come and have a drink with him. Corduroy reveals he's recovering from his addiction of auto-erotic asphyxiation. BoJack finally goes home but Wanda is waiting up for him. He apologizes for that morning, but she says it's fine, because she doesn't love him either. The next day, BoJack asks Wanda about her not loving him. Wanda says it isn't a big deal, and that they're just having a good time. Princess Carolyn goes to the Lady Footlocker, where she sees Mr. Peanutbutter working. Rutabaga runs into Princess Carolyn, telling her in the elevator, that Ronnie had a super-secret client she can poach: J.D. Salinger. Corduroy is waiting for BoJack in his trailer. He asks BoJack to hold on to his auto-erotic asphyxiation kit for him. Princess Carolyn goes to a bicycle store where J.D. Salinger is working. She tells J.D. Salinger that the world is ready for his big comeback. He says that everyone just hounds him for his books, but Princess Carolyn tells him about Hollywoo, and how nobody likes to read there. Wanda arrives at BoJack's house. BoJack tells her that he wants to try auto-erotic asphyxiation, which could accidentally kill him, but that if she loves him then she wouldn't want him to do it. She tells him to go for it. The next day, BoJack and Todd head to Lowes, to get supplies for BoJack's auto-erotic asphyxiation. Princess Carolyn takes J.D. Salinger to meet Wanda to talk about TV show ideas. He pitches her a game show where Hollywoo stars and celebrities reveal what they know and if they know things—''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!'' Wanda loves the idea, but she wonders who's going to host. Princess Carolyn says he has just the guy to host. She approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and asks him to do it. He says yes. However, despite her accomplishments, Princess Carolyn receives no recognition for them at work; with Mr. Witherspoon only drawing attention to Charley catching a bagel from the toaster oven. Wanda arrives home, to find BoJack in the bedroom, setting up his auto-erotic asphyxiation machine. Wanda finally admits that she loves him when he nearly chokes himself with the rope. However, she tells him that if he loves her he won't use the machine. BoJack decides not to do it, but says it's only because he didn't want to in the first place. Princess Carolyn confides in Rutabaga on the phone over her frustrations. He then gives her the movie star speech which he offered to give her earlier: "This is the part of the movie where the world turns its back on her and she gets her heartbroken, but this part of the movie has to happen in order for her to deserve her happy ending." The speech appears to give Princess Carolyn some hope. Rutabaga then reveals to her, he thinks he and his wife Katie, are getting a divorce. BoJack goes to give Corduroy back his auto-erotic asphyxiation kit but finds him hanging from the ceiling, having accidentally died from auto-erotic asphyxiation. Cast Trivia * A running gag throughout the episode is the long list of euphemisms for "auto-erotic asphyxiatio''n," including: ** ''the blue-face blast-off ** the strokey-chokey ** the two-neck squeeze ** strangle the dirty dangle ** one hand on the Adam's apple and the other hand on the Adam's banana ** the funky Spiderman ** choking-off ** gasp-and-goo Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Stub